Partida
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: -Estamos hablando hipotéticamente, ¿verdad, Gatita?-pregunta él, dubitativo- No estás apostando conmigo para decirme de manera sutil que te vas a ir muy lejos por diez años, ¿verdad? Ella vacila, y sus ojos se desvían.-Sí, Ryo. Mera hipótesis.


**Título:** Partida  
**Fandom: **Digimon  
**Pairing: **Ryo Akiyama/Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino)  
**Género:** Romance, Drama (?), Comedia.  
**Cuenta de palabras: **3, 252.  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Partida  
****Por: The-Flying-Mockingjay**

'_Un paso a la vez, Rika. No sea que te tropieces'_ Repite una y otra vez en su cabeza. Como un mantra. Algo para calmarla._ 'Muy bien, así es. Nada tiene que parecer fuera de lo normal, incluso si sólo caminas raro, el lo notará.'_ Es un día completamente maravilloso, casi te invita a que lo disfrutes, pero la pelirroja va tan concentrada que ni lo nota. Podrían llover dulces y para ella sería igual (no es que realmente le importe, de todos modos, pues no le gustan los dulces).

Rika siempre está ocupada y viéndola aquí, casualmente caminando en el parque en un día soleado, pensarías que se ha tomado el día libre de sus (generalmente inventadas para esconderse de su madre y de Ryo) interminables obligaciones. Pero recuerda, ella siempre está ocupada. Esta sola acción es parte de una de sus obligaciones. ¿Qué tipo de obligación? Una que le incumbe al Tamer Legendario.

Pero, ¿qué clase de obligación podría ella tener con ése a quien ella desesperadamente jura que odia? Bien… Rika tiene cosas que discutir con él. Generalmente ella simplemente no le diría nada, pero esto no debe quedar sin decirse:

Porque ella se irá. Se va a un internado. Y no _sólo_ un internado: un internado _europeo_. Si, una escuela en Europa, kilómetros y kilómetros y millones de kilómetros lejos de Japón. Lejos de su casa, de sus amigos… de él.

Hay una pequeña parte de ella que prácticamente está _gritando _al fondo de su mente, le dice que se niegue a asistir a tal tontería de escuela. Grita _'¡Me quiero quedar! ¡Quedarme con él y quererlo hasta el día en que me muera!'_; pero Rika se dice a sí misma "cállate de una buena vez" con un gesto de su mano, porque el amor carece de tanto sentido como lo hace la escuela a la que pronto asistirá y ella simplemente no puede permitirse realmente _amar_ a una persona como Ryo. Él es demasiado impredecible.

Y aún así ella _tiene_ que decirle sobre su partida. Sabe que se lo debe (porque, recuerda, el ha hecho _tanto_ por ella y su irascible carácter); pero ya han pasado diez largos minutos y no ha escuchado a nadie gritar "¡Gata salvaje!" detrás de ella.

Siempre viene a este parque –el que está más cerca de la casa de él que de la propia– cuando quiere verlo. Ella está segura que el muchacho fue un acosador en otra vida y de alguna manera el siempre la ve cuando viene. Usualmente él se aparece durante los primeros cinco minutos de su –casi– diario paseo, pero ahora no ha aparecido en diez minutos y aunque sabe que no es su obligación acompañarla le está empezando a molestar y a preocupar.

Termina siendo una preocupación sin sentido, porque lo escucha llamarle con familiaridad uno de los varios apodos que tiene para ella y después la alcanza, respirando pesadamente y sosteniendo dos conos de helado. Uno, de sabor vainilla, es de ella, pues es el único tipo de helado que comería; el otro, al contrario, es de chocolate y le pertenece a Ryo. Algo reticente al principio (como siempre), toma el cono que él le ofrece en esa manera suya tan caballerosa y ella le indica que se siente con ella en una de las bancas del parque.

-¡Hola, Gatita! –le dice animadamente- ¿feliz de verme?

-No en lo más mínimo.- le responde ella sombríamente. Su mirada vaga por el verde pasto y lame su helado en un desesperado intento por no mirarlo a la cara.

-Vaya, Rika. Eso fue realmente bajo, incluso para ti. –se burla Ryo, fingiendo sonar herido pero fallando en el intento –es demasiado bromista para ser realmente tomado en serio por _ella_, de entre toda la gente. Aún así, no significa que él sea estúpido y Ryo _sabe_ que algo le pasa a su Reina.

-Los dos sabemos que no lo fue, Akiyama.- dice ella, en un tono neutral. Aun intenta no mirarle a la cara ni a los ojos azul zafiro porque, ya que lo haga, no será capaz de guardar sus palabras mucho más.

Pero tendrá que decírselo tarde o temprano, así que mejor escoge temprano.

-Ryo…

-¿Pasa algo, mi reina?- le pregunta, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

-Primero que nada, no me digas "mi reina". Sabes que _odio_ que lo hagas, Akiyama. Ahora bien, hay algo que… necesito decirte.

-¡Pero Rika! ¿Es que finalmente admitirás en voz alta tu inmortal amor por mí y me pedirás que te acepte como mi novia? Porque apuesto a que lo harás. Este día es simplemente muy bueno y mi galleta de la fortuna me dijo que este era mi día de suerte.- exclama el muchacho, en un intento de aligerar la sombría aura que de repente ha envuelto la delgada figura de la pelirroja que tanto adora. Y parece funcionar porque, más rápido que un parpadeo, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y una sonrisa de suficiencia se abre paso por su cara.

-Tengo una pequeña apuesta que proponerte, Ryo.

_Oh, así que era eso._ Piensa él. Graciosamente, casi –casi– se lo traga. Pero es Rika de quien hablamos y el sencillamente la conoce demasiado bien para caer en una trampa tan tonta y tan poco planeada. No obstante, le sigue el juego.

-Interesante… te escucho, Gatita.- Sonríe. Su sonrisa, como siempre, le recuerda demasiado a un rayo de sol; un cálido, atrayente rayo de sol. Desviando su mirada, le da una mordida al cono del helado e intenta no encariñarse con esa sonrisa.

'_Muy tarde, cariño' _dice la voz agridulce en el fondo de su mente. _'Vas a extrañar __**tanto**__ esa sonrisa… te lo garantizo.'_

Negando con la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos –movimiento que a Ryo no se le escapa–, voltea otra vez con la intención de seguir hablándole.

-Apuesto a que no me _aamas_ tanto como dices que lo haces.- Sonrie ella con suficiencia, alargando innecesariamente la palabra 'amas' y dejándola salir en un tono más bien burlón.

-Vaya, Rika, siempre pensé que jugabas para ganar.- le dice con ligereza, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Akiyama, _estoy _jugando para ganar. Mi proposición es esta…-pero aquí ella es interrumpida por un exaltado Ryo que exclama:

-¡Si, sí Rika me casaré contigo! ¡Me casaré contigo incluso si debí haber sido yo el que te lo pidiera pero sí quiero casarme contigo! –y ella es capaz incluso de ver las –falsas– lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Lo golpea en la cabeza y él se cae al suelo con un sonoro _thud._

-¡No, idiota, **no** te estoy proponiendo matrimonio! –Exclama con enojo- ¡Qué asco Ryo! Casarme contigo, de entre tanta gente. ¿Crees que soy algún tipo de persona enferma o qué? –Le pregunta la pelirroja, medio en broma.- De cualquier modo, como decía antes de que me interrumpieras tan rudamente (y yo que pensaba que yo era la grosera); apuesto a que si me fuera y no me vieras por **diez años**, tu famoso amor por mi desaparecería, pues no existe.

_Oh,_ dice él en su mente, y su sonrisa disminuye un poco, _así que ese era el problema._

-Si en verdad, en serio crees eso entonces creo que no me conoces después de todo.- le responde, con seriedad. Rika lo observa mientras el baja un poco la cabeza y la apoya en las palmas de sus manos, por un momento creyendo ver como la sonrisa desaparece, pero cuando alza la cara de nuevo allí está la sonrisa, _su _sonrisa, tan grande como siempre.-Acepto la apuesta. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana.-le anuncia, tristemente. Sus ojos le pican y desea soltar las lágrimas que se ha estad aguantando por diez días pero no es momento ahora de ser débil. No frente a él.

Por otro lado, dentro de su pecho, Ryo claramente escucha algo romperse; Rika se irá…

_¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Rika se IRÁ! ¡SE VA DE VERDAD! ¡ESTA ES SU MANERA DE DECIRMELO!_

Y aunque por dentro se está volviendo loco, por fuera sólo se ve una juguetona sonrisa en la cara de Ryo. Qué gran actor.

-Estamos hablando hipotéticamente, ¿Verdad Gatita?-le pregunta el ojiazul, y su voz tiembla un poco. Espera estar en lo cierto (pero a la vez sabe que no lo está) porque si no es así tiene la sensación de que romperá a llorar.

Ella vacila…

-Sí, Ryo. Mera hipótesis.- Mentirosa. Ella sabe que él ya sabe, y él sabe que ella se irá porque lo ha llamado por su nombre de pila, y más de una vez.

-No me estarás mintiendo e inventando esta apuesta para decirme sutilmente que te irás muy lejos por diez años, ¿o sí?

'_¡****da, lo sabe, estoy acabada! ¿Dios, por qué eres tan malo conmigo?_

Apenas respira.

-No, Akiyama; ¿por qué haría eso?-le dice, y aunque suena bastante calmada, le está rezando a cada dios que conoce para que él le crea.

-Está bien, te creeré.

'_¡!"_

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?-le propone él.

-Cenar como… ¿una cita?-le pregunta, fingiendo completamente el ligero tono de disgusto que rodea su voz.

-No, Gata Salvaje. Cenar como: tengo un hambre de perros y me gustaría cenar, y como estás aquí, puedes acompañarme. Prometo pagar.- Ryo se pone de pié y extiende su brazo para ofrecerle a ella su mano. Sorpresivamente, ella la toma.

'_Su partida debe ser cierta, entonces. Incluso si ella sí hubiera deseado hacerlo antes, nunca habría tomado mi mano tan naturalmente y de buena manera. Mucho menos en un lugar público.'_ Piensa Ryo, pero es como si el destino se burlara ahora que la iba a perder, porque ella entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y su cabeza encuentra un lugar cómodo en su hombro, y se mantiene ahí durante toda la caminata hasta el restaurante.

Una vez allí, ordenan y ella incluso sonríe un poco. El bromea y actúa como si nada pasara, el mismo Ryo de siempre. Y Rika se esfuerza por actuar normal, dando respuestas ingeniosas a sus bromas y comentarios sarcásticos como si fuera un día cualquiera.

Pero la verdad es que ella no se permitiría mostrarse tan abierta y permitirle invitarla a cenar en un día cualquiera.

-¿A qué hora empieza la apuesta?-le pregunta él casualmente, pero Rika puede ver el significado oculto, la pregunta detrás de su pregunta.

-¿Por qué habría de haber una hora?- responde, porque no se supone que el sepa que se irá. _Muérdete la lengua, Rika. No puedes decirle. Llorarás y él se reirá de ti por el resto de tu vida._ Se dice a sí misma.-Sólo empieza mañana.- dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero no hay manera en que él le permita salirse con la suya.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Más tarde, ése mismo día…**_

-¿Hola? –Dice Henry, cuando una inesperada llamada de un esperado llamante interrumpe sus estudios.- Ryo, en serio no tengo tiempo para….

Es rudamente interrumpido de nuevo.

-Ya sé que se va. ¿Dónde y a qué hora? _Tienes _que decírmelo, Henry. ¡Y no me salgas con que no sabes! Eres su mejor amigo, y probablemente fuiste el primero al que le dijo.-espeta el muchacho, dejando escapar cierto tono de resentimiento en la última frase. Está seguro de que todos ya sabían menos él.

-Así que te lo dijo…-musita Henry, no pensó que Rika tendría el coraje para hacerlo, pero le alivia saber que lo hizo.

-No realmente. Me apostó algo y bueno… no es buena escondiendo las cosas. Es tan buena mentirosa como Hirokazu y Kenta lo son a la hora de conseguir novias.-murmura Ryo desde el otro lado de la línea. Escucha a Henry reírse un poco y, contagiado, sonríe también.

-Tienes razón, amigo. Rika se va a un internado en algún lugar de Europa. Su vuelo sale mañana a las diez; creo que el número del vuelo era 324 y… bien, básicamente, es todo lo que sé.- Del otro lado de la línea, Henry escucha al muchacho respirar profundamente, luego musitar un rápido 'gracias, nos vemos' para finalmente colgar.

En este lado del teléfono, Henry se entretiene en contemplar los modales de los jóvenes de hoy, y ríe un poco antes de volver a estudiar.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Al día siguiente, 9:35 de la mañana…**_

Ryo se maldice a sí mismo y probablemente también a todo aquel que cruza su camino mientras se abre paso por el aeropuerto, enojado con el mundo por permitirle dormir demasiado. Su alarma no hizo el más mínimo ruido, cosa que resultó en que se despertara a las nueve en punto, después de un bastante audible golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación y un grito de '¿No tenías una novia de la cual despedirte, mocoso flojo y tonto?' por parte de su padre.

Eso hizo que se levantara con ojos bien abiertos; bañándose en un tiempo récord de un minuto y vistiéndose en otros tres, tomó la llave de su auto y le pidió a todos los dioses que conocía que le permitieran llegar a tiempo por una sola vez en su vida.

Por suerte, apenas y había tráfico, pues la mayoría de quienes trabajaban ya habían empezado su día y la hora de comer no empezaba hasta mediodía. Llegó al aeropuerto en diez milagrosos minutos (ignorando montones de luces rojas y también porque el aeropuerto no estaba muy lejos de su hogar).

Saliendo como loco de su auto, le puso seguro con rapidez y corrió hacia las puertas del establecimiento, y aquí estaba: empujando gente fuera de su camino y desesperado por encontrar a alguien que pudiera decirle dónde demonios estaba Rika.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Con Rika…**_

Ya les ha dicho adiós a todos para el momento en que el enorme reloj en la pantalla de plasma de la terminal anuncia las nueve treinta. La pelirroja se siente algo triste, _'¿Algo?'_ dice la vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza, interrumpiendo mi narración, _'No volveré a ver a Ryo en __**diez malditos años**__ y tú te atreves a decir que estoy ALGO triste. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?'_ Está bien, Está bien, lo siento. Está muy, muy triste pero la parte racional de su mente se niega a admitirlo. Desea que Ryo estuviera allí pero probablemente se pondría a llorar como una magdalena si lo ve ahora. Es muy probable que ni siquiera suba al avión si llegara a verlo.

La segunda llamada para abordar su avión hace eco en los altavoces y ella supone que será mejor que se vaya de una buena vez. Les dice adiós con la mano a sus amigos, abraza a su madre y a su abuela una última vez y luego se da la vuelta para dirigirse a las puertas.

Empieza a caminar. O al menos, esa era su intención. No ha dado un paso si quiera cuando una muy familiar mano la toma del brazo y le da la vuelta, haciéndola encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto plagaron sus sueños la noche anterior. Ve en ellos la misma pena que ella siente ahora mismo y al instante se arrepiente de no haberle dicho.

-¿Por qué?-le cuestiona. Su voz no es ruidosa y alegre, sino más bien bajita y de algún modo rota. Nota como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y ella siente los propios haciendo lo mismo. _Por esto,_ piensa; _no soporto la idea de herirte._

-Porque nos heriría a los dos.-susurra, no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos y mostrarle todo lo que siente. Al fondo, su familia y amigos les han dado espacio –no es que lo notaran, de cualquier modo.

-Ya nos está hiriendo, Rika.- le dice. Siente su mano (enorme y algo rasposa) bajo su barbilla, alzándole la cabeza para que le mire a los ojos.- ¿Ves? Yo también estoy llorando. No quiero que te vayas.

-Tengo que hacerlo, héroe. No lo habría escogido por mi propia voluntad, pero es lo mejor.- su mirada se pierde en las otras personas despidiéndose, y las lágrimas finalmente aparecen. Gotas silenciosas desfilan por sus mejillas, para encontrar un triste final en el suelo.

-Rika, mírame.-le pide. La pelirroja lo obedece y le duele incluso más el ver el daño que le ha hecho en su expresión sombría. De repente, ya no le está mirando y de algún modo su cara está enterrada en el centro de su pecho, y siente sus brazos enroscarse en su cintura, abrazándola tan fuerte que le es difícil respirar. Ignorando eso, ella le devuelve el abrazo y se quedan así por un buen rato. La barbilla de Ryo descansa sobre su cabeza y siente que su corazón late tan rápido como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-¿Sabes algo, Gatita? Al menos esta partida tuya tiene un lado positivo.- le escucha decir. Rika está a punto de golpearlo por su estupidez. ¿Cómo puede esta situación tener un lado positivo? Se aleja de él y ve como le dedica una sonrisa que de algún modo la reconforta.

-¿Y ese cuál es, idiota?

-Nos volveremos a ver en diez años-Rika suelta un bufido-. Y te escribiré una carta por cada día que no estés, hasta que regreses. Te lo prometo. Y el día en que eso suceda, habré ganado la apuesta, y eso significará que tendrás que salir conmigo.- sonríe, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Nunca especificamos los términos de la apuesta, ¿o sí?-murmura ella.

-Pues te propongo esto: si gano, sales conmigo. Si pierdo, de todos modos sales conmigo. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo golpea ligeramente en el hombro pero sonríe.

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción?-él niega con la cabeza- Entonces está bien.

Inesperadamente, él la alza y le da vueltas como en esas películas románticas que a ella tanto le disgustan, y siente _tantas_ ganas de reordenarle la cara en ese mismo momento, pero a la vez se siente tan libre y tan segura y tan _infantil_ que le permite continuar e incluso sonríe con esa sonrisa que sólo aparece a veces cuando están juntos –no juntos, _juntos_… tú entiendes. O no. No importa.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso alguna vez, te rompo los brazos.- le dice con seriedad cuando la baja, pero en su cara hay una sonrisa que le echa a perder la amenaza.

-Está bien.- la vuelve a abrazar y es entonces que la voz monótona que tanto les recuerda a la bibliotecaria de la preparatoria suena en los altavoces, diciendo que el vuelo de Rika partirá en diez minutos y este lugar parecido al cielo en el que han estado por los últimos quince minutos desaparece de repente y otra vez están en el aeropuerto, con ella a punto de irse a un internado en Europa.

-Me tengo que ir, Akiyama.-anuncia con voz triste.

-Lo sé.-responde. Está triste, pero sigue siendo Ryo Akiyama y tiene que hacer algo para molestarla.

Siente que la levantan –de nuevo– y después un par de labios suaves se estrellan contra los de ella y de repente Ryo la está besando. Una parte de ella hierve de furia y la otra está bailando el hula-hula dentro de su mente. Otra tercera parte simplemente se sienta al fondo y mira como todo sucede, entretenida.

Sus brazos encuentran lugar alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos se enredan en su cabello café. Él profundiza el beso un poco y se quedan así, besándose, por lo que pudieron haber sido horas, pero no es más que un minuto.

Cuando están cara a cara de nuevo, el sonríe ampliamente, como un rayo brillante de sol y ella le abofetea sin fuerzas. –Pervertido.- le dice en broma.

Luego se da la vuelta y sin más, se va.

Los próximos diez años van a pasar dolorosamente lentos.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notas finales:** ¡Vaya, ha quedado más largo de lo planeado! Bien, segundo intento de un fic Ryo/Rika. Personalmente, siento a Rika algo OOC. Pero considerando el contexto, me justifico con la idea de que uno se vuelve diferente cuando la perspectiva de irse lejos por mucho tiempo es inminente.

Probablemente esto tenga una secuela… algo de cómo pasan el tiempo en el que no están juntos y quién sabe, quizás Rika nos enseñe alguna de las cartas que el Tamer Legendario le manda…

_-Voz en el fondo-_ No te hagas tonta, ¿y tus fics que todavía no has continuado?¬¬

Eh… sí, sobre eso, quienquiera que haya llegado tan lejos como para leer esto, y haya leído alguno de mis fics de multichapter (La botella, Escuela de princesas), he pasado por un enorme bloqueo en cuanto a ellos pero espero poder subir las continuaciones pronto. Tal vez incluso encuentre otros fandoms sobre los qué escribir (acabo de descubrir el mundo de Soul Eater y estoy fascinada*-*)

De cualquier modo, espero y sean tan amables de dejar sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.

Una última cosilla, probablemente me cambie el nombre de usuario –de nuevo- así que si ven que ya no soy TFM no se espanten, no me robaron las historias, sólo terminé una fase y marco el inicio de otra cambiándome el nombre XD.

_**-Yuriko (a.k.a. The-Flying-Mockingjay)**_


End file.
